Reincarnation
by Isabelle-Angel018
Summary: Those who are dead should stay dead... But what if the Dark Lord does something in order to bring back his lover from the undead? How would the Light and the Wizarding World react to it? Who is the Dark Lord's Lover? What if it was someone they never hoped it to be?
1. Chapter 1: Controlling Fate

**Reincarnation**

**Chapter 1: Controlling Fate**

**_Past_**

Tom Riddle prided in his ability to gain anything he wanted – he wanted to be accepted by his house, he took it; he wanted to respect from his fellow housemates, he took it. Whether it was done forcefully or willingly was of no problem for him, but with Harold Churchill; everything seemed to be blown out of proportion.

Who was he to think that he would be enthralled by the teenage boy a year younger than him? Who was he to know that he would be besotted by those large emerald green eyes screaming of innocence and beauty? Who was he to know that the boy's seductive smile and kissable lips would scream for him to possess it? No one; but no one also knew that he would be rejected by the boy and numerous times after that. However, with his seduction skills and a great deal of manipulation, the boy became his lover after a while. His lover still maintained his stubbornness and proved that he was every inch an equal of Tom Riddle. He hated it but revelled in every moment with his lover and if it wasn't for his lover's righteousness, he would have already started losing his sanity. However, this was one of the times he hated it.

"Do you think that planning to be a Dark Lord is the greatest thing the world can offer?" Harold yelled at his lover.

"Yes and this world needed someone to purify it especially we must get rid of the mudbloods who defile our blood. Tom snarled back.

"Fine, but I promise you that Myrtle, your target, whom you've been itching to kill because you can't open the chamber every time she's there moping isn't the one who you are going to see lying in the bathroom, dead."

He stormed out and Tom was glaring at the retreating back of his lover. What did he meant by those words? His plan was already set and he's going to prove to this blasted school that the Chamber of Secrets did exist.

Later that night while he was patrolling the corridors, he saw Myrtle running out from the girl's bathroom it didn't matter if the basilisk got the wrong person maybe it was just another mudblood. But he can't describe why he felt so nervous. His feet were leading him to the girls bathroom and his heart froze and broke into a hundred thousand pieces of the sight that greeted him.

Harold Churchill the one he love was the one who was lying in the bathroom, dead. He fell to his knees and embraced the corpse that had once been his lover.

"I'm sorry. I love you." He muttered as tears streamed down his face. He never told Harold how much he loved him and he just uttered those three words when it was already late.

Contrary to popular belief, Tom Riddle loved Harold Potter more than he could probably imagine. Tom Riddle found himself on a crossroads – to live a half-life without his lover yet fulfilling his goals and desires or to die where he would finally meet his lover in the next life. However, death was never an option Tom Riddle was willing to take in order to gain one thing and lose everything he worked for. So he delved in every branch of magic – Potions, Dark Arts, Blood Magic, Soul Magic, and the darkest of all branches – Necromancy. However, the closest he got was reincarnating the body and any memory of the person's life was obliterated. Also, the person's will was nonexistent and will only live to do its master's bidding; though, that one of his most abysmal plans in order to revive his lover.

He was currently reading a spell in a tome that full of forbidden and forgotten magic. It was the reincarnation spell that was close to what he wanted to achieve. The spell can't guarantee that the person will be reincarnated in the same time line if the caster it may take years or even a century to reincarnate the person but he was willing to wait as long as he can be finally with his lover, forever. That was one of the reasons he has created his anchors so that he could wait for his lover until he was born again.

His immortality and eternal youth seemed to suit his needs of taking control over the Wizarding World since he would be able to achieve his goals while waiting for his lover. It was also better since his lover would surely fight him through every plan and move he would make.

Forty years after he had done the spell, the Wizarding World had almost completely forgotten his real name and was now know to be the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World, You-Know-Who, Terror of the Wizarding World, the Devil Incarnate, and the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. The control over the Wizarding World was literally on the tip of his fingers and it will be only a matter of time before the Ministry will proclaim defeat.

It was an ordinary meeting night for the Dark Lord with his followers delivering their reports about the status of the different alliances they were forging and any news about the illustrious Order of the Phoenix. He felt the magic shifting and magic calling to his own – shifting, twisting, and fusing until one thread connected his magic and soul to someone. He could not hide the grin working slowly up to his face. The death eaters suddenly shivered and an uncomfortable silence surrounded the room.

The Dark Lord smiled softly and said "Soon, my love, we will be together again."

**A/N: What can you say? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think! This story was another adoption of A Goddess Under The Cupboard's story... Folks hope you like it! Okay? Hope I will be able to update soon enough...**


	2. Chapter 2: Memorable Night

**Memorable Night**

The night was restless and heavy magic permeated the air around Godric's Hollow. The house was not one of the major manors the Potter owned; however, it was enough and provided comfort to Lily and James. It also helped while they were keeping low-profile since they are known Light supporters and both of them had power more than an average witch or wizard.

The house was unusually full mainly, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Poppy Pomfrey, and surprisingly Severus Snape. This specific night was very important because Lily Potter will finally give birth to her son – Harry James Potter. The occupants of the living room aside from Poppy were filled with excitement and tense-filled silence- each waiting for the coming of Harry.

As the clock started to chime, signifying midnight, a light cry was heard from the bedroom upstairs and almost all guests hurried themselves to get a glimpse of the baby. It was to no one's surprise that Severus Snape, currently applying for the Hogwarts Potion Professor post, was the last to enter the bedroom because running was certainly 'undignifying' for him.

The current focus of all the people was a certain baby with bright emerald eyes peeking through sleepy eyes, cherub-like cheeks and lips cute as a button. However, the visitors quickly saw the shallowed breathing of the baby, its lips slowly turning purple. The cheerful atmosphere was slowly changed to a sombre mood as the truth finally hit them – Harry was not going to live to see tomorrow. Lily was sobbing loudly with James supporting her from behind as they watched their son die in front of them. Poppy could only try to ease little Harry's pain as he slowly drifted to his imminent death.

As the bell struck loudly for the last time, baby Harry was slowly rose to the middle of the room – his green eyes slowly opening. Webs of magic seemed to call to his own core of magic as the last part of the ritual was completed and suddenly, bright white light encased the whole room – blinding everyone temporarily in its wake. The light slowly dimmed and Harry was slowly descending to the floor – his eyes closed and the slow rise and fall of his chest indicating he was asleep. One by one, their eyes slowly got accustomed to the light, immediately realized Harry was sleeping on the floor where he might get sick due to the cold.

The closest one to Harry, namely Severus Snape, lifted Harry from the floor and checked him for any signs of sickness, injury or such. One thing struck him – Harry's forehead was branded with an odd lightning bolt scar. As he slowly searched through his memories, he remembered the meaning of the scar in Norse alphabet.

"Albus, Harry has the Sig rune on his forehead. That can only mean one thing… "Severus explained to Albus as he traced the scar with his finger.

"Severus, hand me my son. Is he alright?" Lily Potter asked Severus as she stretched her arms waiting for Severus to give her son. James Potter, Auror Extraordinaire, was also on high alert as he heard Snape tell that his son had been branded with an odd rune.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this Albus? Snape! Hand over my godson to Lily!" Sirius yelled. Damn, he was confused alright. One minute Harry was dying then poof! He was back to same ol' baby with an additional rune spelled over his forehead. He was never one for studies so he could not understand the meaning of the runes. Hell, he didn't even take Ancient Runes in Hogwarts.

"Severus, surely not… No one has ever dabbled into the Ancient Magicks or Dark magic this deep. How could anyone try Soul Magicks – it is a very tricky subject and no one has ever tried this type of ritual in over a thousand years!"

Albus was perplexed. Soul Magicks were closely related to immortality as most people say. This type of ritual was not done by the same soul or person in front of him. This ritual was almost forgotten because the person to be reincarnated was not always reincarnated at the same time period. Someone who did this ritual had no fear of dying and had extreme patience to wait for this soul. But the only one he knew who was near immortal was Nicolas Flamel, himself, and Voldemort!

Albus gazed at the child in the black-haired man's arms – he had emerald eyes, which he saw before the child fell asleep; had dark midnight tuft of hair, which would surely make the boy look effeminate if he would choose to lengthen it when the boy grew up; coral lips that made him recall someone; someone like – Harrison Churchill. Ahhh… Tom, the child had always been the one who could stop you from doing reckless things, the one who taught you love, and the one whom you set your basilisk to. He must be so precious for you to go such lengths to make sure he would come back alive and for you to wait this long…

Albus didn't see Severus pass Harry to Lily's waiting arms as he was so deep in thought.

"James, who do you name as Harry's godparent?" Poppy asked as she was finishing Harry's birth certificate.

"I James Potter, Lord of the Ancient House of Potter, do hereby name Sirius Black the godfather of my son named Harry James Potter" James said as he uttered the oath for Harry's magical godparents.

"James, cease whatever you are doing! We shall not register Harry's birth to the Magical World." Albus stated.

"Why not Albus? Surely Harry has every right to be declared as my child in both the Magical and Muggle world."

"Perhaps this talk should not be discussed in this place. We could adjourn to the sitting room because I believe this concerns the fate of the Magical World. Lily, you could hand over Harry to Poppy. I believe this talk will take a while."


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

I would like to express my sincerest apologies because I was unable to post the following chapters. However, it was due to a virus infecting my computer. Thus, all of my files about the following chapters has also been deleted. It might take a while until I finish re-calibrating my computer and rewriting all the chapters that were deleted. Please wait for the following chapters next week or by April... I'm really sorry guys... I would also like to thank those who followed my story and those who added my stories to their favorites.

Also, if anyone would like to beta my story, please do not hesitate to message me and I will try my best to answer.


End file.
